eliteproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
EliteProductions
EliteProductions is a British film making group on YouTube. EliteProductions was founded by Will Evans and Rhys Griffiths in 2013. They are mainly known for creating Minecraft films. Their most popular series being the Herobrine Origins film series started in 2014. History The channel started in 2011 under the name HDSpiiDerzZ and was Will Evans' personal channel where he posted gaming videos. After deciding he wanted to create films using video games (machinimas) he started working with Rhys Griffiths to create machinimas, their first being a Call of Duty Black Ops ''film called ''Zombie Hunters. After releasing the film, they moved to Minecraft machinima, where they created Herobrine''and its sequel ''Herobrine 2: Return of Darkness in 2013. After the release of the two Herobrine films, the two decided to turn the channel into a group channel and in 2013 they officially renamed the channel to EliteProductions. Sometime later Cai Williams joined as the team's technician. In late 2013, EliteProductions began working on what would be the video that launched the channel to popularity, Herobrine Origins. After 3 months, the film was released on April 12th 2014 to large success. Since the film's release, it has spawned 3 sequels and 5 spin offs, all taking place within the Origins Universe. After the release of Herobrine Origins, the team continued making Minecraft machinimas, these included the STRANDED series which was heavily inspired by the FarCry video game series. As well as various horror shorts which would eventually lead to the creation of the EP Horror Universe. The proof-reader of Herobrine Origins, Knightsabers joined the team as a writer, however was shortly let go due to time constraints. But before his departure he began working on a new series titled Triad. In the summer of 2014, work began on the sequel to Herobrine Origins. Releasing on November 14th 2014, 7 months after the first film's release Herobrine Origins Part II was uploaded to the channel, again to great success. However, shortly after it was announced that EliteProductions would be undergoing changes, mostly towards their content. As Will and Rhys had begin feeling fatigued from creating Minecraft machinima, they wanted to delve into their true passion, live action film. Due to his position on the team, Cai was released from EliteProductions shortly after Origins Part II. Now after announcing they would be moving on from machinima, Will and Rhys began working on their first live action short film, Don't Look Back. According to Rhys the film was a "disaster", with the team experiencing multiple technical difficulties which led to them having to improvise. Due to large demand from their audience, EliteProductions returned to machinima mid-2015. However Cai did not return to the team. Now back creating machinimas, EliteProductions joined a new video hosting site for machinima, MinecraftFilms.com founded by ProperSteeze. Two new members joined the team during this year, Michael, a writer and Safety, a production designer. Michael quickly began working on a script for a new project, The Keeper's Providence. Not much information about the film was ever released, only the logo which had a medieval design. After a year of releasing multiple short Minecraft machinimas, in 2016 they released the third film in the Herobrine Origins series which at the time was one of the most anticipated Minecraft machinimas ever. A few months later, the first spin off to the series was released, Origins: Counter Attack, a short 5 minute film. Shortly after the release of Part III, Cai made his return to the team, now as a writer and producer. At the end of 2016, EliteProductions would find further growth after the release of Herobrine Origins: The Movie, which gained 1 million views in less than two weeks. This film was also Cai's first since Herobrine Origins Part II back in 2014. After the success of the Herobrine Origins series, more spin off's were announced as part of the Origins Universe. A shared universe of films, similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Introducing new characters to the series, and expanding the story. Machinima Herobrine Origins After watching the 2013 remake film Carrie, Evans, who was working on Herobrine 3 at the time, thought it would be interesting to create a film based off the Carrie story, but with the popular Minecraft character Herobrine. After a few days of brainstorming, the plot for the film was found. EliteProductions then looked for a writer to write the film, then found Shea Winter on the Minecraft Forums. After a month of writing, they began filming which took roughly 2 months, then a month of editing. The cast for the film was found on different forums. DaneDimension, who plays Steve Briggs was found on the Minecraft Forums, Paul Giannotta who plays Robert Briggs was found on YouTube. Marv Gatehouse was already casted for Herobrine 3, but after the film was cancelled, he joined the cast of Herobrine Origins. After the film was released in April 12 2014, it blew up. It quickly became one of the most popular Minecraft machinimas of all time. Its popularity spawned 2 sequels with another in the works, it also spawned 3 spin offs. In 2016 EliteProductions announced the Origins Universe, a shared universe that is comprised of multiple films that all take place within the same world. In 2015, another popular Minecraft machinima creator, DaneDimension who was known in the EliteProductions fanbase as the voice of Steve Briggs from the Herobrine Origins series, joined the team as a director and writer. Live action EliteProductions released their first live action short film in 2014, called Don't Look Back. Evans has said he hates the film, as it was rushed. As time was constricted at the time due to school, filming schedules were tight. So Evans and Griffiths set a date to film. On the night of filming, it rained hard, got dark very quickly. The film's script, which was saved on a phone at the time, wouldnt load, so they had to improvise based off what they remember from the script. The camera they were going to use ran out of battery, so they had to use an iPhone. In 2016 they announced another live action film, WHEN THEY ARRIVE. This time it was much more planned and scheduled. The script was written in two weeks. Filming started in the summer of 2016 over the course of two weeks. The team are very proud of the film, with it being their first "proper" attempt at a live action video. Evans and Griffiths have said that it isnt perfect and would like to change the second half of the film, as they think it was weak. A sequel to the film has been written. Another live action project the team have announced is The Spider-Man (working title). The script for the film is written but a filming date has yet to be announced. As well as The Shadow Man, a horror film. EP Plays Main article: EP Plays EliteProductions have been releasing gameplay videos since April 19 2014, their first being "GTA V - Top Fun III FAIL". In 2018, the gameplay videos were renamed to EP Plays, and was turned into a show on the channel. The current schedule is Monday, Tuesday and Thursday with videos being released on both the main EliteProductions channel and EP2. Members Current * Will (2013-present) - co-founder, director, editor, writer * Cai (2013-present) - director, producer * Jak (2018-present) - host of ElitePodcast * Daf (2019-present) - graphic designer, host of ElitePodcast, editor * Liam (2019-present) - EP Plays manager, editor Former * Rhys (2013-2019) - co-founder, graphic designer, editor * Knightsabers (2014-2014) - writer * Michael (2015-2017) - writer * Safety (2016-2017) - production designer * DaneDimension (2016-2018) - director, writer * John Acheron (2017-2017) - director * RAMCAST (2017-2018) - animator Shows Current * Spider-Man (2015-present) * EP Horror Universe (2016-present) * EP Plays (2018-present) * ElitePodcast (2019-present) * EP Talks (2019-present) * EP Plays Live (2017-present) * EP Animated (2016-present) Former * STRANDED (2014) * Let's Play Monday (2014-2016) * Let's Build (2014) Affiliated channels * EP2 * EP Elites Gallery EP 2013 Logo.png|2013 Logo EP 2014.jpg|2014 - 2015 Logo EP 2016 LOGO.jpg|2016 - 2017 Logo EP 2017 Avatar 2.jpg|2017 Logo EP 2017 Avatar NEW LOGO.jpg|2017 - 2019 EP Avatar 2019.jpg|2019 - present